Forever In Waiting
by Crystal.Grace
Summary: Another Boromance. Doesn't seem to be enough about him. R&R I doon not own lotr
1. Chapter 1

I was once told to write about what I knew and I was convinced the person who told me that was completely and utterly crazy. I wanted my life's story to be interesting and meaningful. In its own way I suppose it was. My life had a beginning and an end just like any other as well as events occurring in between. And I sit here struggling to grasp the words that would give an accurate account of my life as the mistress and betrothed to Boromir of Gondor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Allanah's P.O.V**

This never started off as a fairy tale. My stubbornness; his pride. It was the makings for disaster and yet somehow we made it work. I was always the city's latest scandal and he was the hero. The whole country nearly went to flame's when they heard of our courtship. My reputation was nothing more than the mad hatter's daughter who was a bit mad herself. To be honest I had relished every bit of attention that was given to me. And why shouldn't I?

Allanah seemed like a name that never suit me to well. But Boromir seemed to love my name as much as he loved me or the excitement of battle. As I grew up my life was pretty tame. I was born, I trained as a nurse, and I worked in the houses of healing during war and also as a field nurse. All as an outcast due to my mad father. Boromir changed all of that when we met.

I was tending to the wounded in the battle stricken Osgiliath. There was no hope in keeping the city but Faramir and Boromir always managed to keep our spirits alive. They were brave men; good men. I was scouring the battlefield for our wounded. It nearly killed me seeing so many of our men meeting an end so cruel. Groans of pain could be heard scattered around but few would survive their wounds. On the inside I wept. That's when I found Faramir near one of the ruins with an arrow through the mid of his back and I ran to him.

"Lady, are you one of our field medics?" his voice sounded harsh. The wound already began hemorrhaging and his skin was pale as if he were a ghost. One of my men came from behind me as Faramir became unconscious. Aaron, my medic, had caught him and we went back to camp to begin his healing. His wound was only several inches deep and nearly two inches deep. Nothing serious except for blood loss. Now that his wound was stitched up and he was resting I went to finish the last of my rounds. None of the soldiers still living after this battle obtained any serious injuries. None that I wouldn't be able to heal anyway.

And this was about the time I ran into Lord Boromir. No, seriously, I ran into him while exiting one of the soldier's tents. "Lady Allanah, I've come to thank you for healing my brother. You're definitely a welcome addition to our refuge. We have had a sore need for more nurses of your skill." He spoke so effortlessly and eloquently that I could see how he and Faramir, the renowned scholar, were related. With his words I gave a slight blush to such kind words. All the effort I put into my skills finally paying off. "Thank you my Lord, you are too kind. I only did what I could and what I would hope to do for any man in need." He gave me a smile and motioned me to follow him and so I did.

For some reason I became suddenly insecure of my appearance. A woman covered in blood and pus must not be a very attractive sight but being the daughter of a mad father gave me the ability to just not care for public opinion. He led me to a trail hidden from the main campsite and I wondered if I should place my trust in a man I barely knew. Did he have the honor to still be a gentleman when alone?


	3. Chapter 3

**Boromir's POV**

She was nervous and seemingly untrusting. That all didn't matter now, I needed her. She was more useful with me on my voyage north than a city left essentially defenseless. Aside from that we had other medics who would stay behind and tend to our wounded. She was different, she was the only woman who could manage the lifestyle similar to that of a soldier. That and Allanah had a beauty unto her own. This woman was small, only standing at four feet eleven inches, but she was mighty and commanded respect from everyone she knew. That long unruly flaming red hair only added to the intensity and fire of her personality. Her silver eyes as cool and as majestic as steel. She stared at me intently shifting from side to side, "My lord, not to be rude but my patients need me…" her voice trailed off. Allanah was obvious uncomfortable. I couldn't help but stare. She was unusual for a Gondorian woman; some assumed she thought of herself as a man. I just thought of her as a beauty in a strange sort of way.

I tried hard to find the right words as she just stood there, "I need you to come back with me to Minas Tirith so we may speak to my father and after that we travel to Rivendell for a council among allies. After that I'm not sure what will happen or what we do except wait. I just need your skill as a medic and as a warrior on this voyage." I stumbled on my words; almost choking on them. My nerves seem to have gotten the best of me, In front of my men and my soldiers I had all the confidence in the world but with her it was different.

**Allanah's POV**

Boromir seemed sincere when he asked me of this. I just felt so conflicted; to just up and leave my patients then they were still wounded and in pain? There were other medics to care for them granted but I was more skilled than they. My natural instinct was to go with him in his journey, knowing this was my only chance to prove my worth. He looked at me so intently and sweetly. I know he had high hopes in my acceptance. My denial would not just be small and inconsequential; it would be damn near treason if I refused the steward's heir of such a request. I sighed, "Yes my lord. It seems as if I have no real choice." I was small but mighty and yet thoughts ran through my mind wondering if I was mighty and ready enough for a journey like this.

Lord Boromir nodded, "Be ready by dawn, we ride out then." He walked back towards camp. My worries seemed to wash away; he truly was a man of honor just like his brother and the exact opposite of their father. It must have been their mother's trait. I followed after him considering it was only a short walk back.

When I made it back to camp I made my rounds and tended to the wounded. When I saw Anarion I spoke softly so the other men, wounded or not, would not overhear, "I leave at dawn with Lord Boromir." He nodded and left. What else was there to say? I left to pack my things and ready my little mare.


End file.
